Friday Night Survival 12/11/15
A video package shows what happened last week during the main event. Cesaro pins Ryback after the European Uppercut and a beatdown of Ryback followed suit. Batista came out to Ryback’s aid which led to a staredown between Cesaro and Batista (holding Cesaro’s title) Segment 1: *Cesaro’s theme hits and Cesaro was walking down the ramp to the ring*''' ' Cesaro: Last week, I was attacked by your new number contender, Batista…..yeah people...let that sink in. Batista! The number one contender for my Survival World Championship! This is a joke….Batista doesn’t have what it takes to come close to me, let alone be the number one contender. Graves, I demand you to remove Batista as the number one contender and allow me to choose my own number one contender. Before I….. ' ' *Batista’s theme hits and Batista stood on the stage, looking at Cesaro* ' Batista: Cesaro, I heard you loud and clear. I am not a worthy number one contender for your world title. Allow me to show you first hand on why I am YOUR number one contender. Roll the footage. *video of Batista pinning Ambrose in the Fatal 4 Way match last week'* ' So Cesaro, what do you have to say about that? Cesaro: You know that was a tainted victory, right? Samoe Joe “helped” you by choking Punk so you could win the match. Graves: Enough gentlemen. I am sick of you this nonsense. Batista, I apologize for this but to make Cesaro realize that you are the true number one contender, you will defend your number one contender ship against Samoa Joe later. As for you Cesaro, you will go one on one with Dean Ambrose tonight. Hope you gentlemen find this a comprising deal. Now, let’s the show begin with our first match between John Cena and Rey Mysterio for the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship at Apocalypse! ' ' Match 1: John Cena vs Rey Mysterio in a Singles match for the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship. Rey Mysterio defeats John Cena via pinfall in 13 minutes after hitting the 619 back to back. During Rey’s celebration, AJ Styles come from behind and hit Mysterio with the championship belt. ' ' Segment 2:' ' *Samoa Joe was seen, doing air punches for his preparation for his later match* Riley: Samoa Joe, may I have a word with you on why you attacked Punk last week?' ' Joe: Leave me alone before I will do the same to you to what I did to Punk…..*pushes Riley before walking away* Riley: ...Back to you guys at the commentary.' ' Match 2: Samoa Joe vs Batista in a Singles match for the number one contender match for the Survival World Championship.' Samoa Joe fought Batista to a no contest in 9 mins via DQ after Ambrose came out and attacked both men. Referee restarted the match due to an order from Graves and Batista defeated Joe in next 2 mins via pinfall after hitting the Batista Bomb on weakened Joe. ' ' Segment 3: *Corey Graves was seen frustrated in his GM’s room*' ' Riley: Mr.Graves, may I have a word on you on how the chaos that have been happening lately during the show?' ' Graves: I have noticed that. Rest assured, things will be back to normal soon. Next week, there will be a tag team match pitting Dean Ambrose and Batista against Cesaro and Samoa Joe. I hope that will stop the ruckus that have been ongoing in my show. For CM Punk, I hope you are fine after last week’s attack. Whenever you are medically fit to compete, please meet me in my office. I would like to discuss certain matters with you. *leaves the office* ' ' Match 3: Kurt Angle w/ Jack Swagger vs Apollo Crews in a Singles match' ''''Apollo Crews defeats Kurt Angle via pinfall in 10 minutes after hitting the standing moonsault. ' ' Segment 4: *Ambrose was looking around in the locker room before talking to the camera* Ambrose: Things have been chaotic in Survival ever since last week. Honestly speaking, I enjoyed this kind of chaos. I thrived in this environment. Batista, let me remind you this. I am not helping you just now. I am doing this to get my revenge on Samoa Joe for what he did to my friend, Punk. What happened last week, Joe, you created an enemy out of me and I will not stop hunting you down till you are no longer able to wrestle ever again. As for next week, I will cooperate with Batista but after the match, we will not see eye to eye. Remember this. ' ''' Main event: Cesaro vs Dean Ambrose in a non title match Cesaro defeats Ambrose via pinfall in 23 minutes after countering Dirty Deeds to the Neutralizer. After the match, Cesaro tried to fold a chair in between Ambrose’s left leg but Batista arrives to attack Cesaro before being attacked by Joe who locked Batista in a Coquina Clutch which led to referees trying to force to break the hold. The show ends with Joe standing above Batista, Cesaro and Ambrose.